A Thick Sheet of Glass Called Reality
by Alastar
Summary: She was on side of the TV. He was on the other. Every rule of physics and reality and sanity were against their relationship. But she was determined, determined to make it work. *A Funky Pink High Top/Larry Story*


A discussion about how much Funky Pink HIgh Top loves Larry turned into this.  
  
IMPORTANT: In the story, Funky Pink High Top will be called LANE. Just letting ya know.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Larry Tudgeman was living a good life. He had just gotten yet another 110% on his latest science test, he had a gorgeous online girlfriend from Tahiti, and he just got a new chart-topping score in his Star Wars light saber adventure game. Things were going great. And yet...  
  
Somehow, he knew she was there. He could sense her, probably with his super Jedi knight powers. He knew somewhere, there was a girl praising him. And she wasn't from Tahiti.  
  
She was, in fact, from Washington, D.C. But she lived in the corner of his mind, lurking in the shadows. She watched him, and he could feel her eyes burning into him. She loved him, and in that, they were bonded, although he never knew her name...  
  
********************************  
  
"Lane," Elle snapped her fingers in front of the dyed red-head's dreaming face.  
  
"Sorry, love," Lane smiled at the blonde apologetically.  
  
"Who is he?," Eve of boyish pink hair questioned, fiddling with her guitar.  
  
"What are you talking about?," Lane asked innocently, a smile blossoming on her lips.  
  
"You're obviously in love," Sarah walked towards Lane, brown braids swishing.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are SO so," Elle laughed, sounding like her true blonde self.  
  
"Now who is he?," Eve pestered.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Not that Nathan guy?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"He was cute," Elle got a faraway look for a moment. "VERY cute."  
  
"Don't say David."  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Good... well, who?"  
  
"Well.... it'slarry."  
  
"Slarry? Jigga what?"  
  
"Larry," Lane said firmly.  
  
"Larry! I love Larry!," Elle squealed. "Wait... who's Larry?"  
  
"Is it that foreign exchange student?," Sarah asked excitedly. "Oh... no... I think that was Fabio."  
  
"Strange kid."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, anyway," Eve persisted, "Larry who?"  
  
"Tudgeman," Lane bit her lip.  
  
"What the fuzzy bears?," Elle cried.  
  
"Oh my god... you've got to be kidding," Eve laughed. "The.... the Disney show character?"  
  
"He's cool," Lane replied sheepishly. Eve burst into uncontrollable laughter while Elle glared at her and Sarah patted her back lightly.  
  
"Laney, honey, you know we love you," Elle started.  
  
"I know, I know, you think I'm retarded as a dead muffin," Lane said glumly.  
  
"Boy, are those good!," Eve stopped laughing for a moment.  
  
"When did this... come about?," Sarah struggled.  
  
"Well, yesterday, I was watching Lizzie McGuire-"  
  
"Don't ever start a sentence like that again," Eve said, shaking her head.  
  
"Go on, love," Elle said, glaring at Eve.  
  
"And then... well... I guess that wasn't went it started," Lane confessed. "Truthfully, I've loved him ever since the show came on, but it wasn't until now I've confessed it... and he just looked so BEAUTIFUL yesterday..."  
  
Eve snorted, but Lane ignored her.  
  
"Sometimes, it's hard to watch him, I'm just... blinded by...," Lane struggled to find the words. "This feeling. Like, a giggle rising in my throat, only it doesn't go away. I just feel like laughing and crying and-"  
  
"Making out with a Disney character?," Eve suggested.  
  
"Shut up, Eve," Elle glared.  
  
"That's beautiful, Lane," Sarah said, misty-eyed.  
  
"No, it's retarded," Eve cried.  
  
"Could you be the least bit supportive?," Elle hissed.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Eve replied. "Lane is NOT in love with some retard from a Disney show!"  
  
"He's not a retard," Lane glared. "He's brilliant."  
  
"He's FICTIONAL."  
  
"Eve, will you ever zip it?," Sarah glared. "We are being HAPPY for our FRIEND."  
  
"Fine," Eve said, grabbing her bag. "I'll go be happy somewhere else." With that, she stormed out of the basement. A few seconds later the door slammed.  
  
"I should go too," Lane mumbled, fumbling with her things. "Thanks guys." And then she left too.  
  
"This is bad," Elle shook her head sadly.  
  
That night in bed, Lane looked up at her glow-in-the-dark stars and knew they would never understand. A smile formed from her lips as she reminded herself of Larry. It was miraculous how happy she was just thinking of him. Tears filled her eyes quietly as her heart ached for him. It was so hard sometimes, thinking how thing the TV frame was for something that kept the strongest bond apart. Sometimes Lane wanted to smash the glass and enter the realm of happy endings. A tear streamed down her face as the horrible truth opened before her. It wasn't the TV screen separating them. It was reality, and they could never smash that.  
  
******************************  
  
Larry knew she was upset for some reason. Clouds troubled her shielded face, and he almost felt her misery.  
  
His head had swelled slightly at the thought that a girl out there must like him. Sure, it occurred to him he was probably just imagining it, but a little overactive imagination never hurt anyone... right?  
  
**************************  
  
Thats the first chapter! A bit crazy, right? Please review! 


End file.
